creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Master
"I have been here long before you, children. And I will be here long after you're gone. I have many names but one most people know me by is... the Master." - the Master to The New Breakfast Club. The Master is a mysterious entity known as a Shard. Biography The Master was born from a primordial being. When that primordial being died, it shattered. The Shards from this being landed in various places on Earth and became different evil creatures. He was one of them, having landed in Salem, Massachusetts. In the present age, he is hunting down people for their essence which it thrives off of. That is until it comes into conflict with the New Breakfast Club, a gang of teenagers who learned about him. He then spent the next few days hunting down the members of the Club, wishing to turn them all insane. He succeeded and ended up killing one of them. The rest of the Club, enraged and saddened, tried to figure out ways to stop him. They eventually learned about the other Shards and learned of an object called the Orb of Shadows, which they could use to trap him in. The only problem with that was that the Orb was shattered and they now have to go looking for it. After facing down the other Shard creatures in different locations, the teens bring together the Orb and prepare to entrap him with it. But they had gotten it wrong with the Orb actually being a weapon that the Master could use against them. Appearance The Master is a tall bipedal creature with pale skin and no face. He has an alien like body with long limbs and claws. Personality The Master is a very sadistic creature, always having a callous disregard for humans and seeing them as nothing more than "cattle to feed on." He likes his fellow Shard beings even less, seeing them as nothing more than "parasitic garbage." Powers The Master possesses a number of abilities: * Immortality - The Master has lived through the ages, never growing old. * Super Strength - The Master's strength exceeds that of humans. He can easily rip a smaller being to shreds. * Super Senses - The Master's senses are extremely heightened to where he can sense people and beings from far away. * Telepathy - The Master can communicate mentally with his victims. * Telekinesis - The Master possesses the ability to move and manipulate objects and beings with his mind. This is shown when he flings Wallace around the room with simple hand gestures. * Invisibility - The Master can render himself non visible to humans as well as cameras. * Teleportation - The Master possesses the ability to teleport anywhere in Salem. * Typhokinesis - The Master can summon and manipulate big clouds of smoke to conceal himself. * Tentacles - The Master possesses powerful tentacles that sprout out of its back. * Sharp Claws - the Master possesses very sharp claws that can tear through anything. Weaknesses Though powerful, the Master does have weaknesses: * Shard Beings - the Master can be killed or seriously wounded by other Shard beings. * The Light - The Light is a being of pure good. The Light could easily kill or wound the Master. Trivia * The name "Master" comes from his followers. * He's based off of the character Slender Man created by Victor Surge. * Unlike the Slender Man, he possesses abilities like telekinesis and telepathy. Category:Characters from a Story Category:Original characters